Serena Responds to Hate Mail, An Amourshipping Fanfic
by taeuknam
Summary: Serena is hurt by what all of her haters have to say about her. Can her crush make her feel better? One-Shot. Ash x Serena, SatoSere, Amourshipping, AASL (Ash and Serena's Love), or whatever you wanna call it. Rated T to be safe. Bonus Features Added since you guys love it so much!
1. Chapter 1

Serena Responds to Hate Mail

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Serena Yvonne, an 11-year old girl who stars in the XY series of Pokémon, was looking through her e-mail in her room.

"Hmm… Let's see what we have here." She said.

'You suck! _You're a terrible character that the writers added only to boost ratings!' _read one of the e-mails.

This shocked Serena. How could anyone say such awful things about her?

'_There is absolutely nothing to like about you except for your looks and the fact that you have a crush on Ash! Too bad he doesn't like you back! He likes [insert Pokégirl's name here]!' _read another of her e-mails.

Serena cringed after reading this. There was more to her than just her looks and love for Ash… …right?

'_Why don't you just get a goal, you Mary-sue? I am looking forward to the day when the last episode of your cameo in Gen 7 airs, because that'll be the last time we'll have to see you!'_ read yet another.

Serena was fighting back her tears at this point. Did they hate watching her on TV?

'_Screw you, and screw your retarded Fire Fox as well!' _a fourth e-mail read.

Serena was sobbing loudly into her pillow. Was all those things true about her?

Fennekin released herself from her Poké Ball to comfort her trainer, but with little success.

Suddenly Ash entered her room. "Serena? Why are you crying? Tell me what's wrong." Ash said gently.

Serena lifted her head from the pillow. "It's just that (sob) the fanbase hates me (sob)."

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked in a soft tone.

Serena showed Ash her laptop.

"Serena, don't worry. None of those things are remotely true. Don't worry. Almost all of the characters get a lot of hate mail. Even ask Dawn, one of the most popular characters in Japan." Ash assured her.

"You really think so?" Serena asked.

"I know so." replied Ash. "I get lots of hate mail too! They say I'm dense, and also that I'm a bad battler whose Lv. 100 Pikachu lost to a Lv. 10 Surskit."

"Thanks for making me feel better." Serena said.

"Oh, no worries." Ash said.

Serena wrapped her arms around Ash, and pulled him in for a kiss.

And all was well.

**The End**


	2. Bonus Features: In Defence of Serena 1

Bonus Features: In Defence of Serena

Ash and his friends were really sick of the flack Serena was getting, so they decided to rebuke all of the mean comments she's been getting.

"Well, people seem to say she's a Mary-Sue, so why don't we start there?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I'll field that one!" Misty offered. "A Mary-Sue is a character who is unrealistically perfect. So really, Mary-Sue is a compliment. Don't worry, Serena!"

"In addition, Mary-Sue only applies to Fanfiction characters, so it doesn't really apply to Serena, a 100% canon character." Brock said, matter-of-factly.

**Anti-Serena Lie: Mary-Sue**

**Status: Rebuked**

"What about when people say that she's a boring, goal-less character?" Ash asked.

"I know what it's like not having a goal…" May remembered. "But you'll find what you love to do! Besides, it's really fun to ship you with Ash!"

"And when you do, hopefully you'll be better at it than May is at hers." Drew smirked.

"Why you little-" May began.

Everyone sweat dropped, trying to figure out May and Drew's love-hate relationship.

**Anti-Serena Lie: Boring and Goal-less**

**Status: Rebuked**

"People seem to say she's only liked because of her looks." Ash said.

"The eye-candy argument is soooooo AG. Both me and May had to deal with it." Dawn complained. "No need to worry, Serena."

"I got flack for my super-tight clothes that complimented my curves, while haters complained about Dawn's super-short skirt." May explained.

"Dee-dee's skirt is pretty short…" Kenny commented.

"STOP. CALLING. ME. DEE-DEE!" Dawn was furious.

**Anti-Serena Lie: Eye-candy**

**Status: Rebuked**

"Lots of haters are rival-shippers." Ash said. "They think she's guilty of stealing me away from you guys."

"That's ridiculous!" Iris stated.

"We've all had a crush on Ash, Helix Fossil knows why, but we've all moved on at one point or another." Dawn said, as the other PokéGirls nodded.

"We weren't patient enough for the dense idiot, but Serena is! I'm sure you two would make a great couple." Misty chimed in, as Ash glared at her.

"Even if he's a dense glutton!" May chirped.

**Anti-Serena Lie: Amourshipping sucks**

**Status: Rebuked**

"You're one to talk!" Drew smirked sarcastically.

May burst into flames from being getting insulted by her boyfriend one too many time.

"See, those comments were nothing to worry about!" Ash told Serena.

"Thanks, guys…" Serena was happy Ash had such a great taste in friends.

Being relieved from those hurtful comments made Serena feel, well, relieved for the first time in a long time. She gave Ash a kiss to thank him and the group 'Awww'ed.

And all was well.

A/N: Have any Anti-Serena nonsense you've heard that you'd like to share? Tell me in the comments, and I might use some in Part 2!


End file.
